Dexter Dodgeball/Script
[In the title card, Dexter is seen running from a dodgeball. On the final piece, the dodgeball hits Dexter, stopping him in place. It then fades into a night at Dexter's household, the sky turns blue with the sun in the sky. The word "MONDAY", written in transparent green text, is written across the screen accompanied with computer beeps. Zoom into Dexter's room, then zoom to the closet, then zoom to an analog alarm clock that reads "6:59." At 7:00, the laboratory lights turn on and the camera pulls out to see Dee Dee painting the machine; she looks at the camera and runs out.] [Cut to a computer with "WAKE-UP SEQUENCE ACTIVATED" written on the monitor; in Dexter's room, he is pulled into his lab by a giant silver tube. Inside the lab, Dexter is standing on his conveyor belt, a compressor takes off his clothes, he washes his hair in the shower, and is clothed by another compressor; at the end of the belt, Dexter eyes his paper that reads "GYM EXCUSE." At Huber Elementary; Dexter walks down to the desk at the end of the hallway; several boys are seen getting dressed for physical education; a boy whips his friend with a towel] Bully: Well, well, well. Look at Dorkster with his stupid excuse. [Dexter places his excuse on the counter. A giant shadow looms over the piece of paper and the man grabs it with his giant hand and pulls it toward him] Dexter: If you need me, I will be in the science lab. Coach: What's this crap? [Dexter stops moving and looks at his coach, who appears to be an old, rotund man] Dexter: Who are you? Coach: I'm your substitute coach. Dexter: But-but-but-but-but... Coach: QUIET!!! [The coach gives Dexter a suspicious look] Dexter: But, my excuse! [The coach rips Dexter's excuse in half while the boy genius watches to his dismay] Coach: What excuse? Now, suit up! [He grabs the whistle from around his neck and blows it in Dexter's face; Dexter is later seen standing around a group of boys; cut to the coach's face, zoom into his mouth] Coach: Dooooooooooooodge... ballllllllllll! [A game of dodgeball commences. Several boys are seen getting hit by the dodgeballs; one of the boys grabs onto Dexter] Boy: Dexter, help me! Please help me! [The boy is hit by a ball, and he starts sliding off Dexter] Boy: I... I'm hit! Good bye, Dexter... [The camera cuts to a view of all the boys who are out from the game; Dexter looks at the sky in disdain] Bully: Hey, Dorkster! Where's your excuse now? Huh? Let's get him, boys! [The bullies all throw dodgeballs at Dexter. He is hit by one and is knocked over to the ground. His glasses come off of his face; Dexter reaches to pick them up, but they are smashed by a dodgeball] [Cut to the next day; The word "TUESDAY" is written on the bottom of the screen;Dexter is seen sitting on the bench nervously. The bully and his two friends walk by.] Bully: See you out on the playground, Dorkster. [Cut to the bullies standing outside] Bully: Hey, guys! Watch this! [The bully gives the dodgeball a hard throw to the ground; it bounces up into the sky; cut to the boys, everyone but Dexter leaves, who then starts running around the shadow screaming helplessly; the ball then bounces on his head] [Cut to a close-up of the coach's face; the word "WEDNESDAY" appears] Coach: *in a slower tone* Dooooooooooooodge... ballllllllllll! [Cut to Dexter running from a dodgeball with the word "BOIT" written on it; the camera then cuts to the dodgeball, which rolls toward the screen, and then rolls off Dexter with the word imprinted onto his head; he slides down] [Cut to the next day; Dexter is seen running across the campus with three dodgeballs intercepting him; The word "THURSDAY" is written on the bottom; the dodgeballs chase Dexter out of the locker room; they follow him around another corner; cut to a girl standing in front of her locker; Dexter races past her and heads into the library, the dodgeballs follow after, leaving a gust of wind behind; in the library, Dexter is reading "The Book of Physics"; the dodgeballs appear behind him and fly to the other side; he looks up, puts the book down, and runs; at a window, Dexter realizes he's trapped, and he jumps out] [Cut to the next day; the word "FRIDAY" appears; Dexter is looking at the boys; the ball hits his groin and he immediately starts filling his eyes with teardrops; he lays on the ground with the boys laughing to his humiliation; a thunderstorm appears over him; the lightning flashes twice, and then it cuts to Dexter sleeping in his bed, with the same position as earlier; after several flashes, it cuts to Dexter sleeping in a fiery place with three devil-like figures laughing at him; their laughing is cut short as a beam of light pierces through their skin; Dexter looks up to see an angelic light with a figure of a robotic exoskeleton coming out from the clouds; he wakes up from the dream] Dexter: That's it. [Cut to another day at Huber Elementary; the word "MONDAY" is written; cut to the playground] Bully: Hey, where's Dorkster? Bully 2: We must've scared him off good. Bully 3: Yeah, huh-huh. Dexter: You lookin' for me? [The bullies look at Dexter, dodgeballs ready] Bullies: Let's get him! [The bullies throw the dodgeballs at Dexter; the first two fly past him, and the third one barely touches his hair] Dexter: Now, it's my turn. [He jumps into the air and presses two small buttons on his belt buckle; two robotic arms and legs come out of the backpack and Dexter grabs onto both the arms] Dexter: Who wants some? [The bullies all start screaming and run; Dexter fires a dodgeball at the first bully; the first bully is running away screaming, a dodgeball hits him in the back three times, and he flips over to the ground; Dexter chases the second bully and dribbles him like a basketball; he then makes a slam dunk with the bully; the third bully runs over to a jungle gym] [Dexter fires streams of dodgeballs from the palms of the exoskeleton; the dodgeballs all bounce off the jungle gym] Bully 3: Yah-ha! [He blows a raspberry at Dexter; Dexter converts his exoskeleton's left arm into a gun and fires a dodgeball at the jungle gym; the dodgeball explodes and blows the bully away; Dexter then starts screaming and fires dodgeballs everywhere; he steps on the ground and pulls his exoskeleton's arms down in exhaustion; a dodgeball flies and hits his head] Dee Dee: You're out! [In shock, both Dexter and the exoskeleton fall over] Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts